JUST A DREAM
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: A week after losing the baby, Daisy has a dream about her dead mother.


Characters I own:

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 38 if she was still alive)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 4)

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (AGE: 9)

Melissa Low (AGE: 38)

* * *

><p>JUST A DREAM<p>

It was a cold snowy night in Boo Woods and everyone but Daisy was in bed. She lifted her silky orange nightgown and looked down at the stitches. Seeing her stomach caused her heart to ache tremendously. She put her nightgown down and sat down on the edge of the bed gently. She sighed heavily and picked up the picture of her mother and her off the nightstand. While she looked at the picture, tears started running down her face.

"Mother…I wish you were here." She thought aloud as she looked at the eighteen year old picture.

After a moment or two, she sat the picture back down on the nightstand and put her feet up in the bed. She wiped her eyes again and laid down, pulling the covers up over her stomach. She grabbed Luigi's hand and held it in hers as she closed her eyes. After a couple of hours into sleeping, she is woken up by the gentle touch of a hand rubbing her head.

"Daisy." The voice whispered.

Daisy opened her eyes and looked up at the familiar face. Soon as the person stood upright, she sat up.

"Daisy." The voice whispered a little louder.

She couldn't believe her eyes, there stood a woman of 5'5 a couple feet away from her. To see if she was seeing correctly, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When the woman was still there, she pulled the covers off and put her feet on the floor.

"M-m-m-mother?" The flower princess stuttered, looking at the orange haired woman.

"Hello Daisy." Emma greeted with a smile. "You've grown into a fine young woman."

"This is impossible." The flower princess mumbled. "You have been dead for the last eighteen years."

"Nothing is impossible." Her mother replied, holding her arms out.

The flower princess' lip started to quiver as she stood up.

"Mother!" She cried as she ran into her open arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, my beautiful flower." Emma replied, embracing her child.

Daisy quickly pulled away, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked in concern.

"If you're my mother, then how come you look like your twenty-year-old self before you became sick?" She asked, skeptically.

"That's because you're dreaming." Emma answered, taking Daisy by her hands. "The Star Spirits couldn't bring me back. The only way they could bring me back is by putting me in your dreams."

"Why can't you live outside my dream?" She asked, pulling her hands away from hers. "I need you, mom."

"Daisy, my fate was sealed when I caught pneumonia." Her mother explained, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"It's not fair!" The flower princess yelled, crossing her arms. "I lose my unborn child and when I need you the most, you aren't really here!"

"Listen, my flower." Emma told her, removing her hands from her shoulders. "Calm down and listen to me, okay?"

The flower princess took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I know it hurts to lose your unborn baby, but you must be strong." Her mother told her. "Your family needs you."

"I know they need me, but I don't know if I ever will get over this painful loss." Daisy sighed, looking down at the floor.

"You'll eventually overcome this, Daisy." Emma assured her, lifting her head to look at her.

"How?" The flower princess snapped, holding back the tears. "That horrible woman took the life of my unborn baby and now our family will never get to know him or her! It's not fair!"

"Daisy, no one said life would be fair." Her mother told her, looking her in the eyes. "Trust me, I know."

"How would you know?" Daisy asked, letting a few tears slip.

"Your father told me to never tell you." Her mother replied, wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes. "Just ask him about the tombstone beside mine in the family graveyard."

The flower princess nodded and quickly hugged her mother.

"I should've took the children and ran for help that day." She told her as tears started to form. "Professor E. Gadd has a shack not too far from the mansion. If I would've gotten the children and ran, I would not have been so close to losing my life and I would still be pregnant."

"Daisy, it's not your fault." Her mother responded as she embraced her.

"I guess you're right." The flower princess sighed. "She probably would have caught us and murdered us all if I had ran."

"Feel better?" Emma asked, releasing Daisy from the hug.

She smiled and nodded. "Somewhat."

"It's time I go now." Her mother told her as she walked her over to the queen size bed.

"Please don't go, mom." The flower princess begged as she got into bed. "What if I go another eighteen years without seeing you?"

Emma kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "You'll see me again, I promise."

The flower princess laid down and pulled the covers upon her and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Mom." She told her as she laid there with her eyes closed. "Mom?"

"Mom!" She called out.

"Daisy?"

"Mother, please come back!" Daisy cried. "MOTHEEER!"

"Daisy, wake up." A voice told her.

Daisy opened her eyes and Luigi placed his gloveless hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She sat up and nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly. "You were calling out for your mother."

"Mommy?"

"Daisy?"

Saphire and Lilly entered the bedroom.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" The four-year-old asked, approaching the bed with the nine-year-old.

"My mother was in my dream." She told them.

"What does she look like?" Saphire asked as she and Lilly got upon the bed.

"Orange hair that's slightly lighter than mine, blue eyes, eye shape is like mine…here just look at this picture." She leaned over and picked up the picture and handed it to her cousin.

"Is that you, Mommy?" Lilly asked, pointing to the little girl in the picture.

"I was three in that picture." She informed them.

The green clad plumber put his hand on her forehead and she looked at him.

"I'm worried about you." He told her. "You didn't hear the way you cried out for her."

"Sweetie, I'm fine." Daisy assured him. "Oh, and Saphire, we need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" The child asked, handing her the picture.

"No, of course not." The flower princess assured her.

Saphire crawled next to her and sat down.

"I know you still blame yourself for what happened, but I just want you to know it was never your fault." The flower princess told her.

"I can't help but feel it's my fault though." The young princess sighed. "She stabbed you…"

"Listen, Saph." She told her cousin. "I think of you as my daughter instead of cousin since you were five. I risked my life for you more than once when it came to protecting you from Melissa and apparently I risked Lilly's life too. If something ever happened to you to cause your demise, it would kill me."

"Dais, I must admit that I did feel guilty too." The green clad plumber spoke up, putting his arm around her and Saphire.

"My mother said it wasn't my fault, so it wasn't anyone's fault either." She assured them.

"Except Melissa's." Saphire added.

"I know it was just a dream, but it felt so real." The flower princess told them.

"How do you know it was just a dream?" Lilly asked, skeptically.

"Because my mother looked like she did before she died." Daisy replied. "I do miss her terribly though."

"You'll see her again." Luigi smiled, kissing her forehead.

The flower princess smiled. "I know I will."

THE END

* * *

><p>NOTE: I'll fix it if I find any mistakes. Au revoir.<p> 


End file.
